


What Happened Last Night? Nothing, Right?

by fugio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugio/pseuds/fugio
Summary: Kuroo was drunk the night before, and this morning he went to his classes with a pounding headache. Add to that equation: Bokuto's matchmaking skill.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	What Happened Last Night? Nothing, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote a while back in 2019 on tumblr, requested by a lovely nonnie.  
> Based on a prompt: 41. Damn how drunk was I?
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr.

_In which Bokuto’s matchmaking skill might or might not be playing a vital role._

.

Kuroo sat through his morning lecture half-dead. With his hand supporting his chin, he shot his eyes closed as another wave of splitting pain shot through his head. He groaned quietly and rubbed his temple. Nothing the professor talked about entered and stayed in his brain.

He regretted accompanying Bokuto for a drink last night. One drink became two and two became countless. Had he known he would be supporting a massive hangover, he would have just went home with Sawamura and the other guys after they went out to eat after practice. But of course, even the Kuroo Tetsurou also had moments when he was being a chicken-brained, and accepted Bokuto’s invite.

Kuroo jolted from his seat when the bell signaling the end of the lecture rang. He sluggishly threw his things inside his bag, and dragged his own feet out of the classroom. He was making his way back to his dorm—yes, he was skipping his next lecture—when Bokuto’s loud voice reached his ears and made him flinch.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto shouted, he slapped Kuroo’s shoulder when he jogged to his side.

“Remind me never to drink with you again on weekdays.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad. You’re gonna be fine after you eat something,” Bokuto said as he dragged Kuroo toward the cafetaria.

Kuroo didn’t have any strength nor patience to argue him, and decided to just go with it. He’d just go straight to his dorm after lunch—he was still skipping his afternoon lecture. He needed sleep, lots and lots of it. It was a good thing they didn’t have practice today, else he’d really become a zombie.

Half-way through eating his lunch, Kuroo felt someone’s eyes staring at him. He looked at his back, and saw Sawamura queueing for food.

Daichi was definitely staring at this way—at Kuroo, and Kuroo was half-way moving his hand to wave at him when Daichi quickly shifted his gaze away.

“Huh, what’s wrong with him?” Kuroo mumbled quietly.

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked, craning and tilting his head a bit so he could see past Kuroo’s bedhead.

“Nevermind.” Kuroo shrugged it off.

Bokuto then saw Daichi queuing, he and immediately waved at him, shouting, “Oy! Daichi, come sit here with us!”

Daichi nodded, and whilst carrying his foodtray made his way toward their table.

“How come you’re so cheerful despite drinking with him last night?” Daichi asked Bokuto once he sat down.

Bokuto only smirked which earned a raised eyebrow and a shake of head from Daichi.

Daichi then turn look at Kuroo beside him and continued, “And you—you look like death.”

“Tell me about it.” Kuroo snorted.

“Does your head hurt that bad?”

“Yeah.”

“Serves you right.”

“Eff off, Sawamura.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what you said last night, though.” Daichi said casually.

That put Kuroo on alert.

“What?”

Silence.

Even Bokuto stopped chewing his hamburger and stared at the two.

“Sawamura, what do you mean?” Kuroo pressed, he got a sinking feeling he did something stupid last night—something extremely stupid that he would regret for the rest of his life.

“You don’t remember anything do you, Kuroo?” Daichi asked instead.

Kuroo could only shook his head pitifully.

“You called him thirty six times, insisting him to come pick you up and brought you home.” Bokuto piped in.

Heat creeped onto his face.

How did Bokuto remember? Kuroo seriously didn’t remember anything from last night.

“Damn how drunk was I?” He said, wincing.

“Drunk enough to say that you love ‘love’ me.”

Color drained from Kuroo’s face.

Bokuto’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide and went back and forth between the two person in front of him.

“You’re joking… right?” Kuroo said at last, breaking the silence.

After a moment of thought, Daichi replied, “Of course I am.”

Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief.

At least his secret was still safe now. There was no way he’d confess to him drunkenly like that. Sawamura deserved better—he deserved the best.

They continued to eat, Bokuto and Daichi occasionally threw in teasing remarks at Kuroo, making his headache worse.

As they finished lunch, and was walking down the hallway, Kuroo asked out of curiosity, “So, Sawamura, for the record, you did come and pick me up after the drinking fiasco?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Not just you though, Bokuto too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo waved his hand, and then continued, “And then you brought us back to the dorm, first Bokuto, and then me?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. Sawamura, you’re such a good guy.” Kuroo smirked, patting Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi just snorted and rolled his eyes.

A few beats passed before Daichi suddenly said, “Oh by the way Kuroo—”

“Yeah?”

“You did say you want to live with me for forever and ever and adopt little Tetsus and Daichis.”

Kuroo stopped walking, staring disbelievingly at Daichi who was a few steps ahead of him.

That was the exact moment when the smooth talker Kuroo Tetsurou become tongue tied and as red as a tomato.

Daichi smirked.

“But, let’s just start off slow, shall we? How about we try dating first?”

Kuroo was still silent after 10 seconds, his mouth was half opened and his eyes seemed like they were staring into another realm.

“Uhh, Sawamura, I think you broke him…” Bokuto said. He looked concernedly at Kuroo, brows furrowing.

Daichi’s smirked began to drop. Deep inside his heart he was afraid he was being too over-confident. He was afraid that last night was just another drunken shenanigan without any deeper meaning.

Daichi was about to turn around and contiue walking when Bokuto whispered something to Kuroo and slapped his shoulder, hard.

It only took a second before Kuroo mumbled something incoherently…

Daichi caught the gist of it, but he still couldn’t help but teased him. Smirking, he tilted his head and asked, “What? I couldn’t hear you.”

“YES!!” Kuroo shouted.

And for extra measure he leapt forward and hugged Daichi tight.

“Yes! Let’s date and be with each other, together, forever,” He said, burying his head in the crook of Daichi’s neck.

But then he suddenly pulled away.

“Tell me you’re not joking this time.”

Daichi might just caught that little trace of worry in Kuroo’s tone and his eyes soften. “I’m not.”

Kuroo’s grinned was infectious, and glaringly bright. Daichi found himself smiling back, teeth showing and all—his cheeks hurt, but his heart felt light.

“Good.”

“Guys, seriously? I’m just gonna pretend I’m a wall then,” Bokuto said exasperatedly when he saw the two of them smiling like an idiot at each other.

At last, his matchmaking plan worked splendidly.


End file.
